Glad It Happen
by Aithecat
Summary: After spending a night at a village Inn, the gang find out they're marry to each other! How did this happen! Inuyasha is being okay with it and being nice to Koga? Miroku is being a real gentleman? Kagome and Sango are pregnant? What exactly happen last night? Pairings: InuxKag, MirxSan
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SINCE WHEN DID I EVER OWN INUYASHA? (SIGHS) I WISH I DID...**

**HELLO EVERYBODY WHO IS READING MY THIRD FANFIC OF INUYASHAXKAGOME! I LIKE TO SAY TO THE PEOPLE WHO WILL FAVORITE AND REVIEW THIS, THANK YOU!**

Me: I'm piss off...

Inu: Why?

Me: AT YOU STUPID!

Inu: What the hell did I do?

Me: YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT?

Inu: Again, what the hell did I do?

Me: You broke Kagome's heart, you asshole!

Inu: Eh?

Mir: I believe she's talking about another story she read.

Inu: SAY WHAT?!

Me: You have no room to talk, asshole!

Inu: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! YOU'RE ONLY MAD AT ME BECAUSE WHAT HAPPEN IN SOME OTHER STORY!

Me: SHUT UP!(mystical flames surrounding me)

Mir: Inuyasha, I think we should leave her alone till she's calms down.

Inu: No! Not until she stop acting like a bitch!

Me: DON'T CALL ME THAT!(the mystical flames turn pitch black and so does my aura.)

Inu: That doesn't scare me!

(holds Jakotsu's chain, ready to release him.)

(Inuyasha and Miroku gulps and runs off)

Me: Well until I cool off, please enjoy the story. AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!

Jak: I still wanted my Inu-kun...

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Happen Last Night?**

* * *

In the village Inn:

The sun shining through the window cause the Inu-hanyou to open up his eyes. When he did, he grab his head from the pain in it.

"Uh, What in the hell happen last night?" Inuyasha said as he look down at his futon, to find a NAKED Kagome next to him! Inuyasha blush then yelled out "HOLY SHIT!" as he jump up, realizing he was naked too.

That cause Kagome to wake up, having the same headache like Inuyasha. She look up at Inuyasha and blush deeply and turn away while doing that she notice that was naked too! That when Inuyasha notice she had a wedding ring on her ring finger.

'S-she married now?! That means she belongs to someone else now. Wait till I find this fucker...' he thought as he clench his hands into fists, that's when he realize he had the same wedding ring like Kagome's.

'Wait, if I have the same ring as Kagome, that means I'm married to her! Yes! Take that you, mangy wolf and pansy at her school!' He thought as he mentally shook his fist into air. While he was doing that, Kagome also notice the rings on their fingers and gently smile.

'Me and Inuyasha are married! I'm so happy, but is Inuyasha happy about this?' Kagome glance at him to see him smiling like crazy and ready to do a victory dance. (imagine him doing that, people.) 'He looks so happy.' she thought as she strong arms around her waist pulling her to a strong chest.

"Do you regret it?" He asked now his voice sounded sad.

"Regret?" she said as she tilted her head.

"You know, regret that you're marry to me!" He yelled at out, afraid that she hated being married to a filthy hanyou like him.

Kagome turn around and look at him "Why would I regret being marry to the one I love, stupid." she yelled not realizing what she just said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After about a few minutes, they pulled apart.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you know what happen last night?"

"Keh! How should I know?" he said as he cross his arms. 'It's not like I'm complaining or nothing...' he thought as he had a small smile on his face.

* * *

Same time in Sango and Miroku's room:

Sango woke up feeling something on her mostly touching her butt.

'I swear to Kami, if it's Miroku, I will cut his hands off...' she look over to find out she was right.

Sango grab his hand that was on her butt and twisted it.

Miroku's eyes shot up and he scream in pain.

"Sango, why did you do that and why are you in my bed?" he cried as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Don't act innocent hoshi and YOU'RE the one in my bed, touching my ass again." she said as she got up.

It was when they both realize that they were naked. Sango blush while Miroku just smile. (not a pervy smile)

"What the hell am I naked!?" she scream then looking at Miroku. Her eyes narrow and said "HOW DARE YOU TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES!" as she ready to kill him with her giant boomerang.

Miroku shook his head and gave Sango his clothes. Sango look at him in confuse.

"We are married Sango, dear and you can't walk around here naked looking for your clothes if someone comes in here." he said as Sango's eyes widened.

"M-married?" she said as he nodded. The next that happen was Sango screaming and shaking head head.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she yelled out as Miroku sigh happily 'Whatever happen last night, was the greatest gift Kami ever given me.'

* * *

Done! well to the people who will R&R on this, thank you. I want about 10 reviews if you want the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER WILL OWN INUYASHA IN MY LIFE...(sits in the corner)**

**HEY EVERYBODY, THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS. FOR THIS CHAPTER I WANT ABOUT 12 REVIEWS CAUSE THIS PART 1 OUT 3 OF WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT IN THE INN. ALSO I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK MY SO LONG TO POST CHAPTER 2 ON THIS, SCHOOL, WRITER'S BLOCK AND MAKING CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES TOOK TIME OUT OF ME. SO AGAIN I'M SO SORRY YOU PEOPLE HAD TO WAIT THIS LONG.**

**ALSO I WAS MAKING TWO NEW STORIES, ONE FOR INUYASHA AND THE OTHER IS FOR FMA.(AN ENVYXOC, I LOVE THAT MONSTER...)**

**AND IF YOU HEARD ABOUT HURRICANE SANDY IT PASS WHERE I'M AT. IDK IF I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW OR NOT**

Me: Well gang what do you think?**  
**

Inu: Well I'm happy.

Kag: Me too.

Mir: Me three.

San: I'm not.

Me, Inu, Kag & Mir: Why?

San: 'CAUSE I'M MARRIED TO A PERV!

Me: But in the anime and Manga, you were married him.

San: (blushes) I'M OUTTA HERE! (walks off)

Mir: Sango, wait for me! (runs after her)

Me: Okay, well let start with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: LASTNIGHT FLASHBACK PART 1**

* * *

Back in Inuyasha & Kagome's room:

Inuyasha was kissing Kagome as he rub her left breast and her clit. They stop for a second to take a breather.

"Inu...AH!...yasha, are you pos-AH!-itive that you don't re-AH!-member?" she said as Inuyasha finger her hard.

"Of course I'm positive." he growled into her ear. Inuyasha was about to finish fingering her when there was loud knocking on there door.

'DAMN IT!' he thought as he and Kagome started to get dress.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! OPEN UP NOW!" said an upset Sango from the other side of the door.

"HOLD ON!" they yelled back.

* * *

Outside Inuyasha and Kagome's door:

After Sango ran out of her and the perv monk's room, after getting dress of coarse, and starting banging on Inuyasha and Kagome's room.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! OPEN UP NOW!" she yelled. Not knowing Miroku was walking behind her.

"HOLD ON!" she heard from the other side of the door.

"Sango, you need to calm down now." Said a voice behind her as a hand was on her shoulder. She scream and turn around to find Miroku behind her, but there was something way off about him. He. Is. NOT! Touching. Her. Ass. It felt weird to her not having Miroku touching her butt. Not that she like it of coarse.

"Sango dear, are you okay?" Miroku ask as Sango snap out of her thoughts.

"A better question is, are YOU okay?" she ask as Inuyasha and Kagome's door open.

Before Miroku could say anything, Inuyasha yelled at them. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ON DISTURBING ME AND MY KAGOME!" he yelled as an orange fur ball attack Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you all right. You're not still on that sake are you?" Shippo cried as he hugged Kagome's chest.

Kagome and the others blink in confusion.

"What do you mean 'you're not still on that sake'?" they ask as Shippo look at them in surprise.

"Don't you guys remember what happen last night?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"Please tell us what happen last night, Shippo." Kagome ask as he hop off of her.

"Well, it won't come for free." he said as Inuyasha glared at him and pick him up by his tail.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to strangle him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned as Inuyasha gulped and nervously smile at her.

"Go on Shippo." he said.

He nodded and began his story.

* * *

-Shippo's story- At a village Inn:

The group finally reach a village and decided to stay at the village Inn for the night. The gang was having dinner alone and Miroku pulled something out.

"Where in hell did you get that and how did you hide it from us?" Inuyasha asked as he continue eating. Miroku was setting **50** bottles of sake on the table.

"How I got it and how I hid it, it's not important right now." he said as he pour some for him, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango.

"Oh really? Then what is important right now, hoshi?" Sango said.

"We should celebrate a little." he said as he drink his cup while the other look at him in confusion.

"Celebrate? What in the depths of hell do we have to celebrate for?" Inuyasha said as he grab his drink.

Miroku smile as he took another cup of sake "We celebrate that it has been a year since we started our jewel hunting travel together." he said as Sango and Kagome decided to just take a little sip.

"What so special about that?" he asked as everybody anime sweatdrop except Kagome, since she's a little mad now.

"It's also a year since me and you met Inuyasha." Kagome said as she continue to drink her cup of sake while Inuyasha turn paled.

"Oh...I knew that." he said as he gulp down his drink and Miroku gave him another.

Kagome look at Shippo, who was trying to drink some sake, but she took it from him and told him "Shippo you're too young to drink!"

Shippo pouted, but understand, so he stay there with Kirara and watch as the pthers drink the rest on the sake.

* * *

2 hours and 48 bottles of sake later...(Inuyasha:24, Kagome:10, Sango:7, Miroku:7)

Everyone was cracking up and having a good time while Shippo and Kirara were watching them making a fool out of themselves. Kagome told them how to play the game truth or dare and everybody drunken agreed. (A/N: Do think it's good idea to play truth or dare when your drunk?)

"Okay, okay, Inu-hiccup-yasha truth or dare?" said a drunk Kagome, who was playing with Inuyasha's ears.

"Uhhhh...d-dare..." he said as lean in against Kagome's hand.

"Okay-hiccup-I dare you to let me feel you." she said and Inuyasha face got all red even if he is drunk.

"Eh?" he said as Kagome was getting closer to him.

"I said, I dare to let me feel you." she said again as she wrap her arms around his waist.

"Uhhh...Alright..." he said as he felt his face turn red as Kagome starting taking off his red and white haori.

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's hard chest as the hanyou blush at this while getting hard.

"Mmmm...Inuyasha, you're so strong..." she said as she snuggle deeper into his chest. Then she slump down till she was laying on his lap, not realizing she was snuggling into Inuyasha's 'friend'.

"My eyes!" Shippo said as he cover his eyes as well as Kirara.

"Okay Inuyasha your turn, but I'm going to lay here awhile, if that's okay with you? Kagome said as she snuggle in closer while all Inuyasha could do is nod.

"Alright, Miroku truth or dare?" Inuyasha said as he gently pet Kagome's head.

"Uhhhhhh...I pick truth." he said as he gulp the rest of his sake down.

"Okay, tell us the reason why you flirt with other women when you and all of us know that you're in love with Sango?" he said while Miroku was caught off guard with that question.

"Well why do you go to Kikyo when you and all of us know that you're in love with Kagome?" Miroku mimic back the question to Inuyasha.

"Oi, don't change the subject! Now answer the damn question!" he yelled as he started to rub Kagome's back.

"-sigh-The reason is because I-He was cut off when Sango grab him and kiss him full lips. The rest were shock by this as Sango broke the kiss leaving a wide-eye and confuse Miroku.

"S-Sango..." Miroku blink as Sango hug him.(remember people, she's drunk.)

"Ohh...Miroku I love you too! I will bare you children..." she said while everyone else was in shock.

* * *

Done, again I'm so so so sorry for not updating. Also If you want to check out my FMA fanfic(even if you don't like Envy) go to my profile and see.


End file.
